She's Going to Cry
She's Going to Cry is the second episode of the first season of Heathers. The episode was written by Price Peterson and Jason Micallef, and was directed by Leslye Headland. It aired October 25, 2018 on the Paramount Network. Heather Chandler blackmails JD and Veronica into doing her bidding. Meanwhile, Heather Duke and Heather McNamara struggle to adapt to life in the new regime led by Betty Finn.Paramount Network - TV Schedule Summary Heather Chandler relishes in the attention that her fake suicide has given her, and uses the botched prank to leverage JD and Veronica into doing her bidding. Meanwhile, Heather Duke and Heather McNamara struggle to adapt to life in the new regime, led by an insurgent uprising led by Betty Finn, the class valedictorian. Amidst two conflicting parties devoted to mourning her, Heather Chandler makes her grand return.IMDB - Heathers Episode #1.2 Plot Plot In a flashback to 2010, young Veronica and Betty are playing croquet together. Betty begs Veronica not to knock her ball out again, but Veronica ignores her and does so anyway. The pair then go off to find Betty's ball, but instead stumble upon a bloody croquet mallet and Lucy's dead body in the woods. In the present, JD and Veronica read through various social media posts about Heather Chandler's death. JD points out that everyone is just making Heather's death about themselves rather than truly caring about the fact she is dead, but nonetheless he thinks she got what she deserved. Veronica tells him that despite hating her, Heather was actually her friend and that she didn't want her to die. JD responds by questioning why she killed Heather if they were friends, reminding Veronica that they both killed Heather together. JD leans in and begins to passionately kiss Veronica, but a flash of lightning briefly reveals Heather Chandler standing outside the window watching them before disappearing into the night. Veronica feels uncomfortable and starts to stress out but JD assures her that Heather is dead and there is no one out there. He sends Veronica home before grabbing a dagger and patrolling his backyard, only to find his car vandalised with the phrase "what's your damage?". He immediately begins running over to Veronica's house. Veronica arrives home and start undressing, only to find an alive Heather Chandler in her bedroom. JD enters through the window to see them both. Heather explains her story of how she 'committed suicide' and informs the that they must now help her to become the new face of suicide, which JD and Veronica have choice but to agree to. The next day at school, in the girls' bathroom, Heather Duke and Heather McNamara reminisce memories of Heather Chandler while Veronica mulls over the knowledge that Chandler is actually alive and well. Betty, Shelby and Jesus enter the bathroom and are triggered by Heather D's presence there. They confront her and she decides to leave, but Heather M chooses to stay and become friends with Betty's gang hoping they will treat her with more respect. Veronica has lunch plans with JD, so Duke leaves for lunch alone and disappointed. Heather M tries to sit with Betty and her friends, but Betty maliciously rejects Heather M in front of the entire school claiming that she enabled a pedophile. Still bitter about being ditched by her in the bathroom, Heather D also rejects Heather M's request to sit with her. She states that maybe she can sit with the extremely unpopular 'Trailer Parker', which, with no other options, Heather M reluctantly does. Not long after sitting down though, Heather M and Mr. Walters are called over the tannoy to the school office, which further ridicules her in front of her peers. She quickly heads to the office crying. In the staffroom, the teachers try to understand the situation and deal with it appropriately but fail to hear Heather M's side of the story or even consider her at all, despite the fact Heather says she can easily explain everything. They come to agree that the incriminating photo of Heather M and Mr. Waters was just photoshopped, and that Mr. Waters can continue teaching at Westerburg so long as no other students come forward and admit they are in a sexual relationship with him. Heather Duke enlists Veronica's help to hand out black roses as invites for everyone to a memorial party for Heather C at her house later that night. They are successful in handing out the invites to the Westerburg student body, until Betty Finn comes round handing out flyers for her own memorial party at Rock n' Rink also later that night. With Betty still riding her high from her successful eulogy the student body ditch Heather D's roses in favour of Betty's invites, much to Heather D's annoyance and surprise. Heather M goes to find Mr. Waters so she can talk with him, only to discover that three more girls have come forward and so he has been fired. She tries to reason with him but he emotionally manipulates her into believing that everything is her fault. Upset and angry after seeing the other, less attractive girls he has slept, she storms off. Veronica returns to Heather C's house to show her pictures of how truly sad the Westerburg student body is following Heather C's 'suicide'. Westerburg's grieving, however, was not up to Heather C's standards and so she insists that Veronica amp up everyone's feelings of devastation so that her 'struggles' could feel more appreciated before she makes her grand return to school. Heather M continues to feel alone, spending the night upset in her room hugging her stuffed animal toys on her bed. Noticing the shift in character, Heather M's parents come to cheer her up and ensure that she isn't thinking about killing herself. Despite their good intentions, however, they end up further reminding her of her loneliness and plant the idea of suicide in her head rather than providing any actual comfort or reassurance. Furthermore, they continue to not listen to her or to give her a chance to speak her mind - just like her teachers had done earlier that day. Believing to have done a wonderful job in supporting her, her parents leave her to let her continue on with her evening. Heather D, meanwhile, paces about her house annoyed that no one has turned up to the Heather C memorial she planned. Her stepmother, Jade, does little to comfort him. After teasing her for the failed party, there's a knock at his door. She opens the door, and upon seeing who is at the door her face lights up. Feeling unheard by her teachers, rejected by her friends and unwelcome by the rest of her peers, Heather M realises she is all alone with no one to turn to. She goes to the bathroom to calm herself down, but instead bursts into tears due to the weight of the negative thoughts she's experiencing. This results in her breaking her make-up mirror and choosing to slit her wrists with the broken shards. She leaves the bathroom and skates across the rink leaving a trail of blood on the floor behind her. As she leaves the building she realises she has made a terrible mistake and asks Betty, Shelby and Jesus Julie for some help; but they ignore her to comfort Betty, who was just upstaged by the reveal that Heather Chandler is still alive and has come back to Westerburg. Left alone once again, and having lost a lot of blood, she skates back home to seek help from her parents. She arrives home extremely light headed and takes a seat between her parents on the couch. They fail to notice the trail of blood as they are too preoccupied with praising themselves for their daughter coming home earlier than her curfew being a sign that they did a good parenting job. Heather then bleeds to death almost instantly, next to her unaware parents who continue to watch their film and eat popcorn. Guest Cast Quotes }} Multimedia Soundtrack Images |-|Stills= 1x02_Still_1.jpg Heathers_1x02_First_Look.jpg Heathers_1x02_First_Look_2.jpg She's_Going_To_Cry.jpg 1x02_Still_4.jpg Heathers-102.jpg 1x02_Still_5.jpg 1x02_Still_11.jpg 1x02_Still_10.jpg 1x02_Still_6.jpg 1x02_Heather_McNamara_Still.jpeg 1x02_HBO_Nordic_Promo.jpg 1x02_Still_7.jpg 1x02_Still_8.jpg 1x02_Still_9.jpg Heathers_1x02_New_Still.jpg |-|Gifs= S01E02 She's Going to Cry Gif 01.gif I_Just_Thought_Of_Something.gif S01E02 She's Going to Cry Gif 02.gif S01E02 She's Going to Cry Gif 03.gif S01E02 She's Going to Cry Gif 04.gif S01E02 She's Going to Cry Gif 05.gif S01E02 She's Going to Cry Gif 06.gif S01E02 She's Going to Cry Gif 07.gif S01E02 She's Going to Cry Gif 08.gif S01E02 She's Going to Cry Gif 09.gif |-|Behind the Scenes= Nikki and Ella BTS.jpg Grace_BTS_2x02.jpg Selma BTS.jpg Brendan and Selma BTS.jpg Skating_Practice_1.jpg Skating_Practice_2.jpg Skating_Practice_3.jpg Brendan_1x02_BTS.jpg Brendan_BTS_1x02.jpg Romel_1x02_BTS_1.jpg Romel_1x02_BTS_2.jpg Videos 'Heather McNamara’s Parents Are Very Concerned' Official Preview Heathers Paramount Network 'Selma Blair as Heather Duke's Stepmom' Official Preview Heathers Paramount Network 'Heather McNamara at the Roller Rink' Official Preview Heathers Paramount Network Hellscape with Heather Duke 2 (Heathers Episode 2 Recap) Paramount Network Trivia *The episode title refers to a line of dialogue spoken by Heather Duke in the original film as Heather McNamara leaves to attempt suicide in the girls' bathroom by overdosing on sleeping pills. *The episode was originally intended to air March 14, 2018,Spoiler TV: Upcoming Episode Titles - Various Shows 8th February 2018 it was then rescheduled to air July 17, 2018 before being delayed indefinitely.Paramount Network - Paramount Network to Delay Premiere of “Heathers” – Statement *The incident Mrs. Sawyer and Mrs. Finn were talking about in the opening flashback scene was most likely the suicide of Mrs. Dean. (Pilot) *Heather Chandler recommends that Heather McNamara should start taking the bus. **In the original film, Heather McNamara was concerned about having to take the bus after all her regular rides to school had committed suicide. **Ironically, Heather Chandler would later end up riding the bus herself. (Hot Probs) *Heather McNamara tries to commit suicide alone in a girls' bathroom, just like she did in the original film. **In the film, she tries to overdose on pills but Veronica arrives in time to save her. **In the show, she succeeds in using a broken compact mirror to slit her wrists. Continuity *Ram and Kurt wear their Remington Squaws tops, which they hastily hide when Heather Chandler appears and reveals she is still alive. (Pilot) *Betty's clique continue to occupy high social status at school following Betty's eulogy speech. (Pilot) Distribution *The episode was originally set to premiere March 14, 2018 on the Paramount NetworkSpoiler TV: Upcoming Episode Titles - Various Shows 8th February 2018 but was delayed.Paramount Network - Paramount Network to Delay Premiere of “Heathers” – Statement. *Following the delay of the series, it was then due to air July 17, 2018 on the Paramount Network. *On October 4, 2018, it was announced that episode would finally air October 25, 2018 on the Paramount Network. *On October 22, 2018, the episode was made available online - along with the entire season - ahead of its network premiere on October 25, 2018, on the Paramount Network. International premieres *July 11, 2018 (Eastern Europe) *July 11, 2018 (Nordic region) *July 11, 2018 (Spain) *July 12, 2018 (Iceland) *July 22, 2018 (Greece) *July 27, 2018 (Cyprus) *July 27, 2018 (Turkey) *September 28, 2018 (Australia) *April 12, 2019 (UK) References Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes Category:Season One Category:Aired Episodes